


Guillotine

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Guillotine" by Jon Bellion.





	Guillotine

_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_

Klaus watched you sleep. You looked so peaceful. It made him want to keep this moment lasting forever. It made him wonder how someone like you could love someone like him.

_There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

He had a lot of skeletons in his closet, accumulated over a thousand years of life. Secrets, old and new enemies, scorned lovers, and still the list went on. But you didn’t care. You stayed with him. You never stopped loving him.

_I know that you love me, love me  
Even when I lose my head_

Klaus Mikaelson was known for his legendary temper. He’d been known to kill someone for saying the wrong thing, intended or not. But the only time he’d ever yelled at you was when you’d almost died.

The Mikaelsons were facing yet another threat, and you had wanted to help. Klaus all but forbade you tagging along on their mission, but you had snuck out and followed anyway. In the end you had, indeed, helped. In fact, you killed the vampire causing them trouble, but you had almost died of blood loss.

Klaus had been so mad and scared that he yelled at you when you regained consciousness. You had yelled right back, not sorry about following but sorry for scaring him.

He thought you would mistake his anger for ungratefulness and leave. But you didn’t. You reassured him you weren’t going anywhere. You still loved him.

_You set my soul ablaze_

When Klaus was with you, his soul felt like it was on fire in the best of ways. It burned so hot that he thought it would kill him. At first it had scared him. But now he enjoyed it. Because that meant you were real, that you weren’t some hallucination he’d conjured up to keep himself company.

As he watched you sleep, he smiled to himself, reveling in the knowledge that you would love him no matter what.  
_I know that you love me_


End file.
